Two Sisters One Destiny
by BookLoverGirl18
Summary: Two sisters with the same destiny are living separate lives. Unknowingly they are always passing each other by, despite going to the same school. This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

_The sounds of swords clashing were deafening as two girls stood side-by-side watching the gruesome bloodshed with horror. The silhouettes of two young men stood in front of them protectively. With their swords drawn the young men…_

"SELENA, IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO GET UP!" a woman's voice commanded, shouting up the stairs, setting a plate down at the table, and smiling warmly as her daughter appeared in the kitchen, "Good morning sleepy head. Did you have a dream last night? It was harder to wake you up this morning than other days."

"Yeah, I did," Selena nodded, picking up her piece of toast, sitting down at the table, and a faraway look came onto her face, _This is really weird. I've been having these dreams for the last week._

"Selena dear," the mother repeated, looking at her daughter with worry when Selena wouldn't answer her, and blinking rapidly upon Selena bolting upstairs to her room suddenly and coming downstairs wearing her school uniform before rushing out the door, "That girl…"

(**********************************************************************)

Selena had long blonde hair that she ties up into two long pigtails and her eyes are green.

"Why do I keep…HEY YOU SNOT-NOSE BRATS STOP PICKING ON THAT CAT!," Selena pondered, walking down the sidewalk, stopping upon seeing three little kids huddled around a cat, baring her teeth at the kids as she rushed over to them, and smiled down at the cat once the kids were gone, "Hey there pretty cat. I hope those jerks didn't hurt you."

Selena stared at the cat as if she were in a trance before blinking rapidly as she shook her head and raced off towards school. The black cat with white paws never left that girl until she was out of sight.

(*********************************************************************)

At a certain Meatball Head's house

"AHHHH!," Serena screeched, bolting out of bed, crashing around her room while she trying to get dressed, falling down the stairs, grabbing her lunch, before rushing out the door, and heading towards school, "MOOOM WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER! NOW I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"

"I tried but you wouldn't wake up," Serena's mom sighed, clearly used to this, and calling towards her daughter as she left, "BE SAFE HONEY!"

"WAHH! Why does school have to be so early?," Serena pouted, rushing towards school, tripping over something on the sidewalk, falling on her face, crying as she wiped the tears from her eyes, looking to see what she tripped over, and glancing at a black cat with two bandages making an X across its forehead, "Aren't black cats bad luck or something? But how can such a cute thing like you be bad luck? And who put those bandages on your forehead?"

The cat looked up at Serena and attempted clawing the bandages off.

"Here let me take those off for you," Serena smiled, picking up the cat, taking those bandages off, setting the cat down, staring at the cat as if she was in a trance, and racing off towards school when the school bells broke her out of the trance, "WHAT AM I DOING? I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"

The cat never took her eyes off of Serena until she was out of sight.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapt: 2: The Two Heroes Appear And Two Mysterious Figures

AN: I do not own Sailor Moon. I do own the OC Characters that I've created in this story. Please do not copy this story and claim it as your own.

"Alright class, here's your math tests from yesterday," our teacher frowned, handing back our tests, and frowning deeper upon handing back my test, "Selena, see me after class."

"A 24? Wow, you must be really stupid Pig-Tails," Damien chided, grabbing my test off my desk, holding it high in the air so I couldn't reach it, and smirking, "Do you always fail all of your classes or did you just have an off day yesterday?"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT MATH IS THE MOST VILE THING OF ALL!," I fumed, baring my teeth at him, a large tick mark appearing on my head, and snatching the test out of his hands, "AND DIDN'T ANYBODY TEACH YOU THAT IT'S RUDE TO TAKE SOMEONE'S STUFF WITHOUT THEIR PERMISSION?!"

"Clearly you could use tutoring in math," Damien smirked, saying this to tick me off, and smirking wider upon watching me stomp off, "I can help you study if you want."

"AS IF I'D WANT HELP FROM THE LIKES OF YOU!," I raged, stomping out of the classroom, the tick mark growing bigger, carrying my lunchbox, and smiling happily upon seeing my best friend, Keisha, sitting on the ground with her lunchbox, "KEISHA!"

"Hey Selena," Keisha smiled, glancing up at me, and opening her lunchbox when I sat down next to her, "So how did you do on your math test?"

"Can we not talk about math?." I scowled, biting into my lunch, and drinking some soda.

"That bad huh?," Keisha chuckled lightly, snapping her head towards me, and grinning widely, "I know what might cheer you up. I heard that Molly's mother is having a huge jewelry sale at her Jewelry Shop. How about we take a look after school?"

"Molly?," I repeated, a confused look on my face, tilting my head sideways, and a look of recognition came onto my face, "Oh, do you mean Molly that is friends with that scatterbrained blonde-girl that always has her hair up in these strange buns?"

 _You're one to talk. She isn't the only one that is a scatterbrain…_ , Keisha thought, a large sweat-drop appeared on her head, and nodding at me, "Yup that's the one."

"Alright then." I smiled, nodding, finishing our lunch, and heading back to the classroom.

(*****************************************************************)

At another Classroom

"Tardy again Serena?," Miss Haran frowned, standing outside of the classroom, her arms crossed against her chest, seeing Serena running down the hall towards the classroom, and shutting the door behind her as she walked back into the classroom, "STAY OUTSIDE IN THE HALLWAY AND THINK ABOUT YOUR ACTIONS YOUNG LADY!"

 _Why does this always happen to me? And I didn't even eat breakfast this morning because I was late getting up_ , Serena thought-wailed, stopping upon getting an idea, moving her to look down one side of the hallway before looking down the other hallway, grinning widely, taking out her lunchbox, starting to eat, and freezing upon sensing someone behind her, _Since it's hard to study on an empty stomach…Uh-Oh._

"I do hope your not stuffing your face," Miss Haruna warned in a deadly calm voice, opening the door, baring her teeth at Serena, and holding up Serena's test, "THIS IS ACTUALLY THE KIND OF ATTUITUDE THAT GETS YOU THESE LOW GRADES YOUNG LADY!"

"A 30?!," Serena wailed, seeing the 30 at the top of her test in big red pen, and her face getting a scared color to it, _MOM IS GOING TO KILL ME IF I BRING HOME ANOTHER BAD GRADE!_

(**********************************************************************)

At Lunch Time

"MOOLLLY, WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!" Serena cried, hanging onto her best friend, Molly, and sitting down on the grass next to her.

"This is your own fault for not having self control," Molly chided, a large sweatdrop on her head, and attempting to eat her food, _I should feel bad for her, but…_

"I know, but I can't help it," Serena pouted, eating what was left of her lunch, and glancing down at her lunch sadly, _I really wanted to play that new Sailor V game at the arcade but there's no way mom will let me go now._

"I just remembered something," Molly grinned, turning to face Serena, and finishing their lunch, "My mom is having this huge jewelry sale at her shop. Why don't we go stop by after school?"

"Seriously?" Serena grinned happily, looping her arm through Molly's, and they headed back to their classroom, "I can't wait."

(**********************************************************************)

At a Unknown Location

"Our great ruler is getting impatient," a woman scowled, sitting on a huge throne, banging her wooden staff on the ground, and glaring down at a blonde man that was kneeling in front of her, "Why haven't you located it yet?"

"Don't worry Mistress," the blonde man assured, looking up at the lady, standing up, walking out of the room, and a huge smirk appeared on his face, "My subordinates are searching for it as we speak. In the meantime, I am having them gather those hopeless fools energy."

"Heh," the woman smirked, nodding her head, and watching the blonde-man leave, "Don't fail me."

(*********************************************************************)

After School

"Wow Molly, I've never seen your mom's store so packed before." Serena stated, standing in front of the shop where tons of people were hurrying to get inside, and walking into the shop.

"Yeah, it's been packed ever since mom decided to have this huge jewelry sale," Molly nodded, scrunching her eyebrows together in worry, and walking into the store, "Hey mom, I brought a friend over. Her name is Serena."

"Molly, how school dear," Molly's mom chirped happily, walking over to them, leaning closer to Serena, winking, and holding a finger to her lips, "I normally wouldn't do this for just anyone, but considering you're my sweet daughter's friend you can have an extra discount. Just don't anyone."

"SERIOUSLY?!," Serena shouted gleefully, eyes shining in happiness, and rushing over to the box filled with jewelry, "Thank you."

(*********************************************************************)

Outside the shop

"I'm so sorry Selena, I forgot that I have to go to the new cram school." Keisha apologized, running off to the new cram school, and waving good-bye to me.

"That's ok," I smiled, waving back at her, walking past the shop's window, only to pause upon seeing blonde hair, glancing at Serena as if I were in a trance, breaking out of it upon feeling something rubbing against my legs, and looking down to see the same cat from this morning, _That girl…she seems strangely familiar to me…and why do I feel a bad vibe coming from this shop?_

MEOW

"It's the cat from this morning," I recalled, bending down to face the cat, smiling as I rubbed the cat's head, standing up, walking towards the book shop, only to bump into someone as I entered the door, bending down to help pick up the person's books, and looking up to see a young girl with short blue hair, "I am so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm alright," the girl nodded timidly, grabbing the books out of my hand, and standing up, "And I should be the one apologizing."

"Don't be silly, I was the one who wasn't watching where I was going," I smiled, handing the books to her, and pointing to a particular book that she bought, "I love those series."

"I heard a lot of people talking about them, so I decided I'd read them," the girl smiled, looking at her watch, and rushing out of the store, "I'm late. It was nice meeting you."

"You too," I called, blinking rapidly, turning towards the books, picking some out before paying them, exiting the store, seeing the same cat sitting in front of the shop, and following me home, _That blue-haired girl…I sense something different about her…why is that cat following me?_

MEOW

"Don't you have a home to go back to? Come on then," I questioned, staring at the cat before walking home, letting the cat inside, and calling to my mom, "Mom, I'm home and a stray cat followed me home. Would it be alright if we kept it?"

"Welcome home," my mom greeted, making fried fish, and setting a bowl on the floor, "How cute. I don't see why we can't keep her."

"Sweet," I grinned happily, sitting down at the kitchen table, eating fried fish, heading upstairs to my room, putting my math book on my table, sitting down on the chair, sighing in frustration upon trying to work on the math problems, staring out at the moon, and sleeping on my bed with the cat curling up against me, _Why do I always feel as if I'm different than everyone else?_

(******************************************************************)

At the jewelry Shop

 _As much as I'd love to get some jewelry, mom will never get me any when she sees this disastrous test score…I'll probably be banished from ever leaving the house again_ , Serena thought glumly, leaving the store, looking at the test, getting an idea, crumbling the test together, filing it over her shoulder, not realizing it hit a young boy in the head, and turning around when the boy called to her, _She can't ground me for a bad test score if she didn't know about, heh-heh, Brilliant Serena…huh_

"Oi Meatball Head, do I look like a garbage can to you?," the boy accused, uncrumbling the paper she threw at him, opening his mouth a little in shock, and raising an eyebrow at Serena in disbelief, "A 30? How can anyone be this stupid?"

"THESE ARE BUNS YOU MORON!," Serena fumed, a large tick mark appeared on her head, snatching the test out of his hands, baring her teeth at him, and stomping away, "AND DIDN'T ANYONE EVER TELL YOU THAT IT'S RUDE TO LOOK AT OTHER PEOPLE'S STUFF?!"

 _She's kind of cute when she's mad_ , the boy smirked, watching the girl stomp off, shaking his head, and walking off.

 _What a weirdo,_ Serena thought, glancing back at the guy over her shoulders, walking back home, sighing as she opened the door, and hiding the test behind her back upon hearing her mom walk into the hallway, _Crap, there goes my plan for sneaking upstairs before mom can find me._

Serena, I ran into Melvin earlier at the market and he told me you got your math tests back today. He got a 95, his mother must be so proud," Serena's mom smiled, holding a spatula in her hand, holding out her hand, and smiling sweetly at her, "Hand over your test Serena."

 _That geek!,_ Serena thought-raged, a vein in her forehead popped, crushing the test in her hand, slowly handing it over to her mom, and gulping down a lump in her throat, _He is so dead the next time I see him at school!_

"Serena," Serena's mom spoke in a dangerously calm voice, her eyebrows twitching in irritation, baring her teeth at Serena, kicking Serena out the door, locking the door behind her, and a large tick mark on her head, "STAY OUTSIDE UNTIL I TELL YOU CAN COME BACK INSIDE!"

"MOOOM LET ME INSIDE! MOOOM!," Serena wailed, pounding on the door with her fists, and crying loudly, "HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO YOUR OWN DAUGHTER? MOOOM! LET ME IN!"

"Failed another test?" Sammy, Serena's little brother, guessed, walking up the steps, tapping the door two times.

"Sammy, my dear beloved brother," Serena praised, walking over to Sammy, and grinning at him with hopeful eyes, "Please get mom to let me back inside."

"How about no?," Sammy denied, sticking his tongue out at Serena, going inside, and shutting the door before Serena's kick could hit him, "Have fun outside Loser."

"WHY YOU LITTLE PUNK! TAKE THIS YOU LITTLE WORM! SAILOR V KICK!," Serena fumed, a large tick mark on her head, kicking Sammy, only to kick the door at the last second when Sammy quickly shut the door, holding her foot in pain, and bawling her eyes, "OWWW! MOOOM PLEASE LET ME INSIDE! OWW MY FOOT!"

(*********************************************************************)

At Selena's House

 _"_ _You visited Earth again didn't you?,_ " _a woman accused, standing in front of another young woman, and their faces were covered in shadows, "In addition, you didn't tell the Sailor Guardians where you were going."_

 _"_ _I'm sorry elder sister," the younger girl apologized, bowing her head, and glancing up at the older sister, "Please don't tell mother."_

 _"_ _Hmm…Alright, I won't tell mother that you went to Earth and didn't tell the Sailor Guardians where you were going," the older sister smiled, patting her sister's head, and grinning, "If you agree to bring me along with you the next time you go."_

 _"_ _Y-you want…," the younger sister faltered, glancing up at her sister in surprise, and smiling happily, "Sure."_

 _"_ _Great, as your older sister, I have responsibility of making sure my ditzy younger sister is alright," the older sister stated, turning her back towards her little sister, turning around to face the little sister, grinning teasingly, and closing one of her eyes, "And I have to give the Older Sister Seal of Approval on the guy my little sister loves, otherwise who knows what kind of trouble my scatterbrained little sister will get herself into."_

"SELENA, WAKE UP!," a voice commanded, sighing when I still wouldn't wake up, and muttering under it breath, "I wanted to do this the easy way, but I guess it's going to be the hard way."

"OWWWW!," I hollered, bolting upright in my bed, holding my hand in pain, noticing three scratches on them, glancing around my room, and scrunching my eyebrows in puzzlement, "I could've sworn that I heard someone's voice…"

"Sorry that I scratched you, but there wasn't any other way to wake you up," the voice apologized, which was coming from the cat, not noticing the frozen expression on my face, turning to look at me once the cat figured out that I wasn't paying attention, and moving its paw in front of my face, "My name is Cressa and we have a lot of work to d…Hello?"

"A cat talked…," I mumbled incoherently, shaking my head, blinking rapidly, and moving my hand side to side, "That isn't normal."

"And you aren't a normal girl," Cressa agreed, jumping up onto the bed, pushing a gold brooch with a red crescent moon design on the front towards me, and smiling at me, "You are one of the two leaders of the Sailor Guardians. I was sent here from the moon to find you. As we speak, our enemy is terrorizing this planet searching for the Legendary Silver Crystal and are attempting to locate the two moon princesses. As one of the two leaders of the Sailor Guardians, it is your responsibility to find the two moon princesses and protect them, not to mention you also have to locate the 5 other Sailor Guardians before the enemy finds them first."

"Sailor Guardians? I've heard that name before…," I muttered, scrunching my eyebrows together in concentration, and snapping my fingers when I figured it out, "I heard that name in my dream before you woke me up."

 _She had a dream about the Sailor Guardians?_ , Cressa thought, shaking her head, and pushing the brooch closer towards Selena, "Touch the brooch and yell Moon Prism Power."

"If bad guys are hurting innocent people in this city like you said then I want to protect the people from them," I nodded, a determined look in my eyes, picking up the brooch, holding it high up in the air, and shouting the phase, "MOON PRISM POWER!"

(*******************************************************************)

At Serena's House

 _Mom didn't have to be so mean,_ Serena thought-pouting, walking into her bedroom, plopping down on her bed, and snoring loudly as she fell asleep, _I'm not in the mood to my homework…_

 _This girl is supposed to be one of the two leaders of the Sailor Guardians? You have got to be kidding me,_ the cat that Serena saved this morning thought, looking at Serena through her bedroom window, a large sweatdrop on her head, opening the window, jumping into the room, and jumping up onto the bed, _She is such a ditz that I hardly doubt she'll be able to protect the two moon princesses._

 _Did I just hear something? Probably just the tree hitting the window,_ Serena thought, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, glancing around the room, bolting upright in her bed upon seeing her window wide opened, and seeing the cat from earlier this morning staring at her, "Wasn't that window closed when I went to sleep? It's that cat from earlier this morning. How did you get in here? Did you open that window? No, that's ridiculous Serena. Cats can't open windows."

"Actually, I did open the window.," the cat stated, glancing at Serena, and smiling at her.

"WAHHH! THE CAT TALKED!" Serena screeched, pointing a shaky finger at the cat, and falling off her bed.

"How rude. I do have a name. It's Luna," Luna frowned, sitting on the bed, licking her paws, and walking over to the edge of the bed, "I've been searching for you for a long time Serena. I have to say, I'm pretty surprised that I found you this morning and I have to thank you for removing those bandages on my forehead."

 _I get it. I must still be dreaming,_ Serena thought, standing back up, laying back down on her bed, turning on her side so her back was facing Luna, and pretending to sleep, _Time to go back to sleep._

"Serena this isn't a dream," Luna frowned, putting her tiny paws onto Serena's shoulders, sighing when Serena didn't move, smirking as an idea popped into her head, bringing out a brooch, and pushing it towards Serena, "I guess you don't want the present I was planning on giving to you."

"Present? For me?," Serena shot up out of her bed, a wide grin on her face, picking the brooch up, going towards the mirror, and completely ignoring Luna, "Oooh, a brooch. How cute."

"You are one of the two leaders of the Sailor Guardians Serena. It is your responsibility to find and protect the two moon princesses and find the 5 other Sailor Guardians before our enemy does," Luna rambled, not noticing that Serena wasn't paying attention, getting a huge tick mark on her head, and baring her teeth at Serena, "I'm afraid that the enemy has already begun terrorizing the people of this city in order to locate the Legendary Silver Crystal and the two moon Princesses…PAY ATTENTION! THIS IS IMPORTANT SERENA!"

"I am paying attention. Something about protecting princesses, leader of some group of guardians, and enemies in the city," Serena dismissed, turning towards Luna with a huge grin, and an aura of giddiness surrounded her, "This is soo cool."

 _She didn't understand a word I said to her…whatever I'll just explain it again to her later_ , Luna sweatdropped, pointing towards the brooch with her paw, and directing Serena, "Hold the brooch I've given you and shout Moon Prism Power."

"Kay," Serena grinned, mock-saluting Luna, and shouting the words that Luna told her to say, "MOON PRISM POWER!"

(**********************************************************************)

At Selena's House

"It's official, I have watched waayy too much anime," I muttered, staring at myself in the mirror, and stunned by what just happened, "This can't be real can it? Did I seriously transform?"

I was wearing the exact same outfit as Sailor Moon except where there's supposed to be blue, the color is emerald green.

"This is real. You are one of the leaders of the Sailor Guardians, Sailor Silver Moon," Cressa grinned, hoping onto my shoulder, and seeing the hair pieces in Selena's hair start blinking, "Your hair pieces act as an antenna to alert you when someone is in danger."

"Let's go then." I declared, a determined look in my eyes, jumping onto my windowsill, leaping out into the night, and heading towards where the screams were coming from.

(**********************************************************************)

At Serena's House

"Woah," Serena marveled, looking at her outfit in the mirror, only to snap her head towards the window, squinting in concentration, and her eyes going wide upon realizing who the screams were coming from, "MOLLY! SHE'S IN TROUBLE! HOLD ON MOLLY, I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU!"

 _T-This girl just jumped out of the window to fight the enemy and she didn't even cry. Maybe there's some hope for her after all,_ Luna thought, grinning, and rushing after her, "WAIT FOR ME SAILOR MOON!"

(*********************************************************************)

At the Jewelry Shop

"Mom?," Molly smiled, walking into the front of the shop, only to freeze upon seeing her mother's face, her smiling wiped completely off her face, and slowly moving backwards, "Y-Y-You aren't my mother…"

"Stupid girl, you should've just stayed away," the monster glared, turning towards Molly, transforming into her true form, rushing at Molly, slamming her against the wall, and choking her, "Your pathetic mother is tied up downstairs in the basement and there isn't anyone that can save you."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," I smirked, slamming the doors to the shop wide opened, standing in the doorway, only to fall to the ground as something slammed into me, standing up, and baring my teeth at whatever tripped me only to stop mid-sentence when I saw who it was, "THAT HURT! WHO THE…"

"RELEASE MOLLY YOU OLD HAG!," Serena demanded, didn't notice she knocked me down, turning her head towards me, her mouth hanging open, turning towards Luna with a tick mark on her head, and pointing a finger at me, "WHY DOES SHE LOOK LIKE ME, LUNA!"

" **We'll explain later** ," Luna and Cressa answered, pointing their paws at the monster, and raising an eyebrow at us, " **Right now, you two should deal with the monster**."

" **Right**." Serena and I nodded, turning to face the monster, and glaring at it.

"Who in the hell are the two of you supposed to be?" the monster inquired, glaring at us, and holding Molly up by the throat.

"I'm Sailor Moon." Serena introduced, standing back-to-back with me, and we turned sideways.

"I'm Sailor Silver Moon," I introduced, standing back-to-back with Serena, and standing side-by-side, "Together we are…"

" **The Sailor Guardians who fight for Love and Justice** ," we finished together, doing our poses with our hands, standing back-to-back, and side-by-side, " **In the name of the moon, we shall punish you**."

"Never heard of either of you two brats," the monster glared, throwing Molly against a wall, throwing her hands up into the air, and shouting, "RISE YOU PATHETIC HUMANS! YOUR MASTER NEEDS YOU. RISE AND KILL THESE TWO SAILOR BRATS!"

"I'm not exactly sure what she's doing, but I doubt that it's any good," Serena observed weakly, backing up slowly, and widening her eyes upon seeing all of the customers that brought jewelry start coming after us, "Why are all these people coming after us?"

"Somehow that witch brainwashed all the people who bought jewelry from this shop," I concluded, trying to push away the people without hurting them, and glaring at the monster, "Dammit, how are we supposed to fight these innocent people without hurting them?"

"I don't know but if we don't come up with something fast we'll be dead," Serena whimpered, backing into a corner, only to widen her eyes upon seeing the monster lift me up off the ground by my throat, "SAILOR SILVER MOON!"

"L..Let…Go…O…Of…M…Me," I wheezed, attempting to get her hands off of my throat, only to fall to the ground when she let me go, noticing a bright green rose on the ground beside the monster, and glancing up at where the monster was glaring at, "Who are they?"

"Who dare scratch me?," the monster seethed, glancing around the shop, seeing two silhouettes leaning against the window panes, and glaring up at them, "Great now what?"

"Didn't anybody teach you not to hit girls?," the shorter silhouettes mocked, turning towards me, and smirking, "Sailor Silver Moon, I think its time for you to teach her some manners."

"Sailor Moon, you're a Sailor Guardian aren't you?," the tallest silhouettes called, turning his head towards Serena, and slightly lifting the corner of his mouth up, "Then wipe those tears away and show that monster what a Sailor Guardian can really do."

"B-B-But how am I supposed to do that?," Serena wailed, falling down to the ground, and crying loudly, "I JUST WANNA GO HOME! I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT ANYMORE! WAAAA!"

"PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER SAILOR MOON!," Luna scolded, landing in front of Serena, and pointing towards the tiara, "Throw your tiara at the monster and yell Moon Tiara Action."

"You too Sailor Silver Moon." Cressa instructed, nodding at me, and backing away as Serena and I got into position.

" **Got it** ," Serena and I nodded, standing up, standing side-by-side, taking off our tiaras, holding them in our hands like a boomerang, and flicking them at the monster, " **MOON TIARA ACTION**!"

"NOOO!." the monster cried, disintegrating when she got hit by the tiaras, all the brainwashed customers returned to normal, and they all headed home.

" **WE DID IT**!," Serena and I cheered, clapping our hands together, and jumping up and down.

"Where did those two guys go?," Serena pondered, stopping, glancing around the shop, and pouting when she didn't see them anywhere, "Darn it, I wanted to thank them."

" **Great job girls** ," Cressa and Luna praised, walking towards us, and jumping onto our shoulders, " **Serena, Selena, the both of you are the two leaders of the Sailor Guardians**."

(*****************************************************************)

The Next Day at School

"I had the strangest dream last night," Molly recalled, and talking to another girl, "Some monster turned into my mother and right when the monster was going to attack me these two girls dressed like Sailor V came to save me."

"That's so weird," the girl replied, sitting at her desk, and talking to Molly, "I had the exact same dream last night too."

 ** _Ha-Ha-Ha_** , Serena and I thought-laughed, hiding behind a wall listening to them, and grinning mysteriously at each other.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
